I Dare You To
by Waterfall Shinobi
Summary: It's 1st and 2nd grade. Hinata and Tenten are SICK of Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke instead of spending more time with them! What will they do? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A cute little 2 chapter thing I'm thinking about. Enjoy! Oh, and there will indeed be fluff, in the next chapter at least. But it's really cute fluff. Nothing to vomit over...

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!"

"NO WAY, SISTER! MINE!"

"How long are they going to keep this up?"

"I don't know…maybe a few more hours? Or until Iruka-sensei shows up…"

"This is so troublesome, Ino…"

"Come on guys, I didn't eat yet…"

1st graders Ino and Sakura were playing tug-a-war using a distressed Sasuke as the rope. Hinata and 2nd grader Tenten were watching out of curiousity. Shikamaru and Chouji were just there in attempt to tear Ino away from him.

Naruto was only a few yards away from them, watching from his shady tree.

"Hey! HEY!" came an angry voice from the classroom.

Everyone, except for Ino and Saukra, turned around to discover it was Iruka-sensei.

Holy poop.

"What do you THINK you are DOING!" Iruka-sensei said, his voice rising with every word, "INO! SAKURA! LET GO OF SASUKE THIS INSTANT!"

They didn't quite hear him.

"HE'S MINE! LET GO FAT PIG!"

"NO WAY AIRHEAD!"

"HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE LANGUAGE!" he marched over to them and pulled them apart sternly. He then gave them a long, harsh lecture, while they looked at the ground. Not in shame, but so that they could hide the hatred on their faces at each other.

Meanwhile, Chouji started pigging out on chips while Shikamaru stared at the clouds, stating whether this one looked like a star and the other looked like a pony.

Naruto was drawing shapes in the mud near his tree.

"J'o Hinata." Tenten said to Hinata.

"Yes Tenten-sempai?"

She was about to tell Hinata not to give her the honorable "-sempai" but left it for another time and went on, "Wouldn't it be nice to make Ino and Sakura stop fighting over Sasuke all the time? So we can have more people to play with us?"

"Uh…yeah, it'd be a nice change…" she said back in a whispery voice.

"Then what about we…" she whispered the rest into Hinata's ear and was followed by a little gasp from Hinata. They both looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll bring the coupons tomorrow." Hinata nodded.

* * *

What is Hinata's and Tenten's plan? Stay tuned! 


	2. I Choose You Mean I Like You, Right?

Okie, the 2nd and last chapter to I Dare You To! I was thinking of changing the title, but, well, if I do, there might be trouble with the whole thing xD

I like this chapter. ALOT. Maybe cause it's so cute between Naruto and Sasuke. Ionno, so much fluff. I also wrote this while I was having a weird problem on AIM. (afraid the person might stumble onto here and read) So I wont mention it...

ONWARD

* * *

"Naruto!"

_Why is she bothering me?_

"NARUTO!"

_Leave me alone._

"NARUTO NO BAKA! ANSWER ME!"

"…What?"

"Great, you answered," Ten-Ten smiled her sweetest toothy smile, "Hinata, you tell him."

Hinata peeked out from behind Ten-Ten. Naruto had a priceless look on his face; he looked as confused as ever.

"E-eh…Naruto…kun…ano…w-we…need y-your help…" she hesitated as she looked into his eyes, gasped, looked down, then said in a hurry, "We need your help to get Sakura and Ino to stop spending their time on Sasuke.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Depends…" he started swinging on his swing under his shady tree, "What's in it for me?"

Ten-Ten held up a handful of Ichiraku Ramen coupons and a few straight ones held up like playing cards.

Naruto started to drool.

"GIMME! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" He jumped up and down, in attempt to steal them away from the taller, older 2nd grader.

"Nuh-uh, Naruto!" Ten-Ten smiled again, "You need to do something for us, remember?"

"U-uh…sure…" _Aw…man…_he thought.

"Okay, you have to…" Ten-Ten whispered the rest into his ear.

"WHAT! T-TO HIM!" he pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

Ten-Ten just held up the coupons. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." Both Ten-Ten and Hinata smiled, but Hinata had the strangest feeling, as if her stomach was jumping up and down with her heart.

So Ten-Ten and Hinata walked with Naruto to where Sasuke was, trying to get free of a fight between Sakura and Ino.

"Uh…Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, slowly advancing on him. Sasuke looked up.

"What do you want," he asked, getting his cold, icy demeanor back, "dobe?"

Naruto flinched at the mean comment; he was going to say something mean back, until Ten-Ten started putting the coupons above a fire. Naruto gulped and kept advancing onto Sasuke, getting closer and closer, closing the distance between them.

"O-oi, dobe, what're doing!" Sasuke tried to walk backwards, but looked behind to discover that dirt-cloud that is Sakura and Ino fighting. He tried to run towards his right but Shino and Kiba were blocking it with their dodgeball game which included hurting the Kindergardeners. He tried his left but Gaara was there.

He was surrounded.

So, he had no choice but to let Naruto get closer to him and…

But he stopped when they were less than a foot away from each other. Sasuke peeked at Naruto then looked back down, "Why'd you stop!"

Then suddenly, Naruto jumped up and placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek, then ran away, taking the coupons held out from Ten-Ten's hands.

Sasuke stood there dumbstruck.

Naruto ran to the far side of the playground to his shady tree and hid behind it.

_Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach…?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around slowly; he knew that voice.

"Sasuke!" he tried to run away, but Sasuke's strong hold held him back.

"Don't run from me dobe." Naruto bit his lip, and turned around. But he then suddenly felt Sasuke press his lips against his. Sasuke's eyes were staring right into his. The kiss only lasted a fraction of a second, but by then, their faces were bright red.

"I just so happen to like you, dobe." Sasuke said after a long silence.

"Wh-why?" for some reason, Naruto wasn't rubbing Sasuke's taste off his lips.

"Because I'm tired of girls, and I just like you the most so, I choose you."

"Choose me? What does that mean?"

"I don't know but my mom watched a movie before that had a boy said that to a boy when he said meant 'I like you a lot'"

"Oh…then I guess I like you too." Naruto, if it's possible, blushed even more.

Sasuke remembered the movie well and took Naruto by the hand and led him to where Sasuke usually played by himself. He didn't care about the looks from other people, like Ino's and Sakura's death glare right now.

He was just happy being with Naruto, and the Naruto felt the same.

* * *

Cute ending, ne? Oh, and if you didnt notice, this is totally AU. Unless Sasuke and Naruto broke up, everyone's memory was erased, and Sakura thinking that Sasuke had his first kiss during that conference, then this could be possible xD

I, along with SasuNaru fans, would've loved for these kinds of moments to happen, but unluckily for us, we dont own Naruto. TT.TT

GOOD BYE FOR NOW:)


End file.
